Flying saucer-like toys with various aerodynamic design features have been familiar for use in throwing games for at least 10 years (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,678).
Up to now these flying saucer toys could be used in the dark or in poor light only with difficulty or inconvenience. Such toys have been made with phosphorescent plastic material but using them requires some external light source for excitation. The light produced is of low intensity. The light produced lasts at a useable level for only a few minutes between excitations, and the evenly lighted shape is difficult to perceive in depth and so is hard to catch.
Inexpensive chemi-luminescent compositions have been known for some years (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,362) which produce bright light lasting for hours. These compositions can be stored in parts which are stable for long periods and the composition can be activated subsequently by mixing the parts. In the past, this has been done by storing one part of the composition in an outer, flexible, light transmitting tube means and by storing another part of the composition in an inner, rigid, breakable tube means (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,987), so that the composition can be easily activated by breaking the inner tube means.